Dealing with Telepathy
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Sequal to Dealing with Massacre. Massacre gets everyone a trip to a resort for christmas but will this trip take a turn for the worst adn ruin everyone? Eric/Sookie Pam/Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so yes I got bored so sue me :} but not really because I have no money :}unless you want a handful of lollipops:} This is part of the sequel to Dealing with Massacre just the first chapter plotting and planning so please keep reading**_

Massacre was sat at a table in Merlottes her laptop was up and running in front of her a beer was sitting to the right off it. A little screen flashed in the corner, _WickedLovely has signed on._

WickedLovely says: hey hunn glad 2 see your finally nt workin

HKHorror says: yea I have 2day off makin plans the resort

WickedLovely says: oh, so you haven't told Sookie why you're going?

HKHorror says: heck no she is going to get a few days to relax don't forget bby u and dad are coming with us

WickedLovely says: how could I forget a few weeks alone with you.

_GraciousPlenty has signed on_

GraciousPlenty says: Hello my daughters set up the resort trip yet?

HKHorror says: setting it up right now

GraciousPlenty says: sookies not with you is she

HKHorror says: no shes at her house I just got off my shift.

GraciousPlenty says: that shifter is working you 2 to much

HKHorror says: were going on vacation for 2 weeks we need the money

GraciousPlenty says: I can help both of you with that

HKHorror says: NO! we don't want money from you damnit!

GraciousPlenty says: I don't want you working so much

HKHorror says: PAM! Help me!

WickedLovely says: Eric leave her alone u no damn well they r both dependent women

HKHorror says: thank yew

GraciousPlenty says: ugh!

_BillCompton has signed on_

_HKHorror has signed off_

_GraciousPlenty has signed off_

_WickedLovely has signed off_

Massacre clicked the last few options and hit enter before taking a swig of her beer. She shut down her laptop, closed the lid and put it in her bag. "See you in a few weeks Sam!" she called walking out of the bar and out to her car. She tossed the bag into her passenger seat and climbed into the front seat of her 64 mustang.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay I don't know what happened but for some reason FF cut out Massacre's screen name which was HKHorror sorry if that confused anyone and I wrote 64 Mustang I meant to write 67 thank you j39jones for pointing that out :}**_

Massacre tucked the towel into itself and opened the bathroom door letting the steam roll out of the room and heading into the guest room which was currently her room, "SOOKIE! Are you almost ready!"

"Yeah." Her voice called back. She was down stairs in her room packing up more of her clothes.

Massacre closed the door to her room and pulled on her bra and panties before digging through her drawers and suit cases trying to find something to wear. She settled on a pair of black Soffes and a white tank top. She pulled them on and then repacked her suit case and headed down stairs.

"Come on Sookie the plane leaves soon!" She called heading outside and tossing her bags in back of the car.

"IM COMING!" she called back and Massacre could hear the scuffing of her suit case, "Why do we have to go again?" she huffed.

"Because you need a damn break." Massacre answered picking the suitcase up and tossing it into the backseat, "and besides Paradise Island Resort is the safest place I can go and be myself. It's hard to resist the urge to change." Massacre said, "It's like one of the safest places to go besides it's like extremely warm down there."

"I still don't like it I've never even heard of it!"

"Of course not! Like anyone would tell a human about it." Massacre said climbing into the car, "we're not even having a human pilot."

"Why do I always get dragged into the supernatural places?"

"Because you're one of us now." Massacre smiled driving down the path, "besides I think you'll enjoy this. Don't be mean I worked hard to get you this Christmas present and you don't even like it." She pouted.

"As long as nobody tries to kill me I'll enjoy it." Sookie said, "I like it don't worry." Massacre smiled as she pulled onto a little path leading into the trees. The path eventually opened to a huge clearing. Inside the clearing there was a little parking garage thing and a huge jet was in the middle.

"Woah, are we flying in that?"

"Yeah, it's my private jet. Nice isn't it?"

"You have your own _private _jet?"

"Yep." Massacre grinned parking her car, "I'm rich I've been considered human for years."

"Good point." Sookie replied getting out and grabbing her bag from the trunk, "where are Pam and Eric?"

Massacre closed her eyes for a minute, "In the jet." She answered grabbing Sookie's bag and setting it in her car, "you're on vacation and Erin gets paid for that." She said as a blonde haired boy came over to them, "Hey Erin, thanks for offering this I'm really glad you could." She smiled hugging the boy, "this is Sookie Stackhouse, I'm her roommate."

"Nice to meet you." The boy said kindly picking up the bags and scampering off. Massacre pulled Sookie toward the jet and inside where Pam and Eric were playing cards at a huge pull out table.

"Hello lover." Eric greeted patting the chair next to him as Massacre weaved her way into the seat next to Pam.

"Hello Eric." She greeted sliding into the seat next to him.

"Have you told her about it?"

"Yeah, Resort, summer weather, relaxing, tanning." Massacre grinned as she pulled out her side kick.

From HKHorror To WickedLovely: Step one complete, I forgot to tell her she was going to be in a cabin with Eric..Ops!

From WickedLovely To HKHorror: Oh well who cares about them? ;-) a whole two weeks with you. :-)

Massacre giggled and closed her sidekick setting it on the table and curled up into her seat to watch the card game.

_Stupid Pam always wins. _Eric's mental voice called out shocking both Sookie and Massacre, Massacre because she was half asleep and Sookie because she heard him at all.

_It's the blood bond silly. _Massacre thought solving the confusion, _the closer you are to each other the clearer you can here him. You can always feel his emotions but he can think something and you will here it whether or not you want it._

_Oh, that's kind of comforting. _Sookie thought, _do you mind not listening to me?_

_I wasn't your face was covered in shock._

But Sookie felt the block of Massacre keeping her out and smiled settling down into the chair as the jet took off.

"Hey! Why don't we play a card game we all can play?"

"What do you suggest?" Eric asked setting his cards down, "Another game I will loose at?"

Massacre grinned widely, "maybe. I think we should play blitz."

"Uhm, blitz?" Sookie asked sitting up, "what's that?"

"Which version?" Eric asked at the same time.

"Money, it's a card game. The object of the game is to get to thirty one. You get three cards and then you put them in the middle. You take can take one card either from the pile or the discard pile but you have to discard one. You can knock if you think you have the highest at the table. I won't cheat. If you have the least you fold a corner of your dollar bill. If someone gets 31 they say blitz and everyone has to fold a corner. You know the values right?"

Sookie nodded, "I get it."

"Everyone take out a dollar." Massacre demanded, "Pam, I forgot my wallet."

Pam rolled her eyes and took out two dollars, "here, Sookie you shuffle." Pam ordered shoving the cards in Sookie's hands. She shuffled them rather quickly and handed them to Massacre who passed them out.

The game didn't last long, Eric kept knocking every time it got around to him and kept beating everyone so Massacre decided to go lay down on the couch and listen to music. Pam soon joined her leaving Sookie and Eric to sit at the table alone with just a deck of cards.

"So what is the other version of the game?" Sookie asked.

"Strip, Something a few of us came up with when we were bored. Instead of folding the money corners we take off clothing. I don't usually play with Massacre though; I just know she prefers it to the money."

"Oh." She replied looking back out the window, "how long until we get there?"

"Another two hours. Why don't you go lay down you look pretty tired." Eric said pointing toward a pull out couch opposite of the one Pam and Massacre were cuddling on.

"Mmm. That sounds good." Sookie said getting up, walking over to the couch, pulling the bed out and plopping down on it in a very unladylike fashion.

"Massacre, is your laptop in here?"

"Up in the storage compartment." Her answer was muffled but thanks to vampire hearing he could understand it.

_GraciousPlenty has signed on_

_BillCompton has signed on._

Bill Compton says: where is Sookie!

GraciousPlenty says: I don't know how that's any of your business.

_HKHorror has signed on_

BillCompton says: she was mine before she was yours.

HKHorror says: hehe how much of an idiot is he?!

BillCompton says: Who the hell are you and where is Sookie.

HKHorror says: To answer both questions, none of you damn business :}

GraciousPlenty says: Thank you that answers your questions and a key word in your message is 'was' which means she is no longer yours. She is mine.

HKHorror says: SHE IS NOBODYS! :}

GraciousPlenty says: How are you even on IM?

HKHorror says: Sidekick.

_HKHorror has signed off._

Eric looked over at Massacre who was tucking her phone away and curling up into Pam's side.

GraciousPlenty says: So anyways, none of your damn business.

_GraciousPlenty signed off._

Sookie woke up a few hours later a huge heavy steel arm wrapped around her waist holding her close to a cold hard chest. She felt cold lips pressing kisses to her neck and teeth scratching against her neck with the kisses.

_Mmm good morning Sookie, Sleep well?_

_Yes._ She said opening her eyes, Pam and Massacre were in a sleeping state of motionlessness on the couch. Sookie rolled over to face Eric and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What time is it?"

"7:30."

"I only slept for an hour?"

"No you've been asleep for two, time change. We're almost to Paradise Island." Eric said.

"Please return to your seats and get ready to land."

"See." Eric grinned kissing Sookie on the lips again and standing up. He helped her to her feet and put the bed back into the couch, "GET UP!"

Both girls jumped up and off the couch glaring at Eric as they got to their feet and sat down in the chairs.

"Sookie you might want to loose the sweater its pretty warm down here." Massacre said as she tucked her laptop back into its bag.

"We hope you enjoyed your flight have a safe trip." All four of the exited the plane, Sookie still had on her sweater which was quickly removed because Massacre was right, it was more then warm though, it was hot.

"wow." Even in the dark the place looked amazing, Christmas lights were still up and lit making the little island look like a winter wonderland, even if it was hot. The hotel was pretty small looking to Sookie, it was a tiny little house looking thing, there was a place that seemed connected to it but nothing else was connected to it, there were cabins all over the island though and Sookie had this feeling that Pam and Massacre were going to have her sharing one with Eric. Ah-oh.

She was right cabin number 12 close to the woods and far away from anyone else. Sookie didn't see anyone out of the ordinary a few humans in uniform but that was it. The cabin was cozy, It had a living room with a couch, no TV and kitchen with the basics and bedroom with a king sized bed and a bathroom with an adjustable shower head and a huge spa tub.

_Hey Sookie, the floor has a heater in it…and the tub is SO nice._

_Really, which switch?_

_Third switch._

Sookie flipped the switch on and heard a heater whirl to life, she slipped her shoes off and walked on the floor, it was nice and warm, _oh my gosh. This feels so good._

_Ha-ha yeah._

She exited the bathroom and headed back down stair and into a room where Eric's coffin was, he was setting it up and adjusting everything, "enjoy the bathroom?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, there's a heater on the floor."

"I know Massacre is making me get one installed in her and Pam's houses."

"Of coarse they would." Sookie groaned, she didn't want to be stuck with Eric, sure she cared about him, but being stuck with him wasn't a good idea.

Sookie's stomach rumbled loudly reminding her she was hungry, "hey wait, Massacre has a house?"

"It's being built." Eric answered, "Almost done, did she not tell you?"

"No she did not."

"Hmm, interesting. Your hungry would you like to go get some food?"

"Yes please."

"You might want to change into something warmer." Sookie nodded and headed up stairs where her bag was and changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top, while she was changing she decided to open her mind to find other humans to see how many were here, she got a lot of static, shifters and Weres, some blanks and then an actual connection.

_Going into others minds is not polite._

_Ops, sorry. _

_Its fine I just wouldn't suggest it, I got some really nasty comments for doing that._

_I SAID I WAS SORRY YOU INTERUPTED ME DURING SOMETHING _that was Massacre.

_She's not always like that don't worry._

Sookie then closed the connection and headed back down stairs to find Eric sprawled out on the couch waiting for her to come back down stairs.

"Ready." She said.

"Okay that's good." Eric got up and opened the door allowing Sookie to walk out and then closed the door behind himself as they walked over to the dining room. The dining room, Sookie found, was filled with Supes of all kinds, "don't stare." Eric whispered in her ear as the hostess came over, "Hello Mr. Northman." She greeted, "Miss Stackhouse. A table for two?"

"Yes please." Eric answered placing a hand on the small of Sookie's back and following the hostess to the table, she set the menus down.

"Your waiter will be by shortly, enjoy your meal." She said walking away.

_Oooo snow crab!_

Sookie looked over and saw Massacre sitting at a table a few away doing a little happy dance and handing a tall cat man her menu, "what is he?"

"Cat demon. Well, half cat demon."

"Ah," Sookie looked down at her menu; they had a lot of seafood on the menu, "I think I'll have snow crab too." Sookie commented, it sounded good.

"Hello, I'm Eeron, I'll be your waiter today, and would you like to order?"

"Yes please, the snow crab."

"good choice, and for you sir?"

"do you have anything other then trueblood?"

"Yes we have Ink Exchange, the better blood."

"Hmm, can I get that AB negative."

"Yes Sir, it will be ready shortly." He said taking Sookie's menu, "and would you like something to drink?"

"Water please." Sookie answered, "Okay. Ill be right back with that." He said walking away his tail flicking behind him.

A few minutes later the crab was brought out steaming and delicious with Eric's Ink Exchange blood, "Can I get some extra butter please?"

"Yes you can." He smiled, he dropped another plate of crab off at Massacre's table, she was now in her cat demon form and happily snapped the crab legs and dunked them into the butter cup.

Sookie began to break apart her crab and pull the meat out soaking it in the butter and munching on her fries. The waiter set down another big cup of butter and disappeared to let them enjoy their meal.

Once they were done eating they headed back to there room just before dawn, they're had been a show during dinner and Sookie wanted to see it. Sookie crashed into her bed with a thump and Eric headed into the coffin room, he was beginning to get tired. Both were out just before the sun came up.

_**Review please?**_

_**It would make me update sooner :} **_

_**Thanks **_

_**E.S.C.N**_


	3. Chapter 3

At about 10 AM Sookie woke up, there was this feeling in hr head, she didn't know what it was but it woke her up, once she was awake it went away, _took you long enough to wake up!_

_Huh?_

_Did you not here the annoying sound in you head of someone trying to talk to you?_

_That's what that was?_

_Yeah, put you bikini on! Come on the beach awaits us! And breakfast!_

Then the connection closed off and Sookie was left on her own to change and get dressed. She walked over to the bathroom and turned on the feet warmer, the rest of the cabin had carpet floors. Then she went over to her suit case, which she still hadn't unpacked, and pulled out her bikini and a pair of shorts and a tank top, thank the lord that Massacre had gone ahead and packed the majority of her clothes, and she went into the bathroom to change.

Once her teeth and hair were brushed she slid on her sandals and walked out the door locking it behind her, _Did you want me to meet you somewhere?_

"I'm right here silly!" Massacre's cheery voice rang out, "good morning." She grabbed Sookie's arm and pulled her onto her back running across the island to the dining room, "Hello Donnia."

Massacre smiled at the hostess from last night, the tall brown haired woman smiled back, "Good Morning Ayslin. Good morning Miss Stackhouse."

"Good morning, and call me Sookie please."

"Okay, Sookie, would you two like a table for two or separate tables?"

"Table for two please," Massacre smiled, her smile was fangy, "you smell lovely this morning Donnia."

"Thank you darling, I was at a meeting last night."

"Ah, I thought I smelled more then one Fae." Yep that explained the fang, "How is everyone doing?"

"Naill is a little worried about you and Sookie being here with those vampire's but other then that everyone is okay." They sat down at the same table Eric and Sookie had been sat at last night.

"Good morning Massacre, Miss Stackhouse."

"Good Morning Eeron, Could you please call me Sookie."

"Of coarse Miss Sookie, Can I get you ladies something to drink?"

"Milk please, and Ink Exchange A positive please."

"Of course, and for you Sookie?"

"Orange juice please."

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Eeron said turning around and heading for the kitchen.

"Oh! Waffles!" Massacre said as Eeron set the drinks down on the table.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Are you Sookie?"

"Yes. I'd like pancakes and a bowl of strawberries please."

"and for you Massacre?"

"Waffles with strawberry sauce." She answered handing Eeron her menu he took Sookie's and walked back into the kitchen, "So I was thinking we could go down to the beach for a little bit and then maybe walk around the island. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds fun." Sookie answered.

There breakfast came and they ate it quickly so they could go out to the beach. There wasn't many people out on the beach just a few Fae and demons who were splashing about in the water.

"AUINTE MASSACRE!" a little boys' voice shouted and sand kicked and flipped across Sookie and Massacre's backs.

"Tucker!" Massacre said turning over to face the voice as a little boy flung himself at Massacre.

She caught him and smacked back into the sand as the little brown haired boy giggled and wrapped his arms around her neck, "Hewwo Massacre, how are you?"

"I'm good how are you little Tucky?"

"Massacre, don't call me Tucky, im five now!"

"Aww so now I can't call you Tucky. Well pooh!" Massacre pouted sitting up, "Sookie this is my nephew Tucker, Tucker this is my friend Sookie."

"Nice to meet you." Tucker grinned holding out his hand.

Sookie shook it and smiled at the little boy, "Nice to meet you too."

"Are you out here one your own?"

"Yeah, my mom is at the spa and well Jake is around here somewhere, he's supposed to be watching me. He's flirting with some girls."

"Wanna go play a trick on him?" Massacre grinned.

"Yeah!" He beamed, "what are you going to do?"

"You'll see, sit here with Sookie." Massacre said getting up and shaking the sand out of her hair and wiping it off of her back.

A boy with long black hair, black jeans, and a long black jacket was sitting in the sand watching girls jog by. Massacre ran into the water and dove under before coming back up and plopping down next to him on a chair. Her hair was now flaming red and she was tanner.

"Hello." Jake said in a very flirty voice, "what brings you to this part of the beach?"

Massacre flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at him, "hello, I'm just getting a tan."

"That sounds cool. Looks like you have a pretty good tan already. Need any help with your lotion?"

"No thank you." She smiled, _Sookie have Tucker run into the water and fake drown._

_Alright. _The little brown haired boy ran by and into the water a few minutes later , "HELP!"

Massacre's head shot up and she looked over to the water, "OH MY GODDESS! That little boy is drowning."

Jake looked up, "Ugh! Tucker." He mumbled looking away.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE DO SOMETHING!" Massacre screamed.

He didn't move, as expected so Massacre scrambled out of her seat, "SOOKIE! COME HELP!" her blonde friend got up and ran over to the water right behind Massacre. They pulled the gasping boy from the water and laid him on the sand leaning over him.

Jake ran over as fast as he could and dropped down next to Tucker, "Tucker! Are you okay Tucker!"

"Is he your brother?" Massacre asked.

"Yeah I was supposed to be watching him for the day, oh my goddess, my mothers going to kill me."

Massacre ran her hand threw her hair, "not if I kill you first." Her hair was black again.

"Massacre!" Jake said falling back away from her blushing, "hi.." he said meekly.

"When your mother finds out about this you're going to be in so much trouble."

"What about Tucker, he's not breathing."

"Your going to get in trouble!" Tucker's voice sang as the body in front of them disappeared, "IM SO TELLING MOM!"

"You little!" Jake growled running after the small boy.

Massacre giggled and stood up, "so ready to go explore?"

"Sure." Sookie said standing up as well chuckling at the little display there were now two little ferrets running across the sand at full speed, for them, a black ferret and a blondish brown one.

The island was a lot bigger then Sookie had originally thought, the beach and cabins were on the part of the island they landed on, but further on there was a huge forest and then more beach and a few shops.

"Wow, Massacre this island is HUGE and beautiful, I mean look at the water!" Sookie gushed. The water was clear blue crystal you could see straight to the bottom the sight was breath taking.

"Oh, I might have forgotten to mention, were going to a spa today. Well you are I actually have to be here for a show I need to prepare for so ill see you later." Massacre shoved Sookie through the door to the spa and then ran back across the island.

**Sorry its so short but I just ran out of ideas for what I was doing for this chapter, the next chapter is going to be about Massacre and then back to Sookie and Eric later on. **

**Review please :}**

**~E.S.C.N**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this chapter will be mostly about Massacre :}Alright so this might be the last chapter I add for awhile because im working on my own story. **_

* * *

Massacre ran back toward the resort and into the dinning hall, "Donnia." She smiled with a slight curtsy, "are you ready?"

The tall brown haired fairy nodded and sat down at the nearest table; Massacre sat down opposite her and held her hands "Open your mind to me." And she did Massacre's mind was instantly flooded with horrible images. But this is why she was here.

There were kids everywhere some dead, some dying some in pain and others laughing manically. There was screaming and crying and pain and darkness. She could see Naill, Claude and Claudia standing over Dalia who lay on the ground over a little child, a red haired little girl who seemed to be glowing, the Fae, were all glowing as well trying to get out of there and looking around for someone. Claude's eyes were staring straight at her and he shot forward grabbed something and pulled.

In a flash of white light Massacre was thrown from her chair and into the wall with a sickening crack, "I'm sorry Massacre!" Donnia gasped getting up from her chair and helping Massacre to her feet.

"Its fine Donnia, can you get me some Ink Exchange." Massacre asked gently rubbing the back of her head. The fairy nodded and dashed into the kitchen.

Massacre sat back down in her chair as Donnia came back, "here." She said handing the bottle to Massacre with a shaking hand.

"Look me in the eyes Donnia." The fairy's eyes snapped to hers, "calm down." She said in a soothing voice. Her face soon turned to a look of calm, "go to you room and rest."

"Okay." Donnia whispered getting up and gliding to her room. Massacre sipped on her blood and then headed back to her cabin. Pam was still asleep in the bed, she was too tired to go back to her coffin, and luckily the sun wasn't shinning into the room. Massacre pulled the blinds shut tighter and kissed Pam's forehead before grabbing her clothes. Pam was defiantly in a dead sleep, she didn't stir at all.

Massacre lay down on the bed and turned on the radio, there weather was still good so no unexpected storms and such. She switched off the radio and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a tube top before heading back out of the cabin.

_Woah! Eeron!! Isn't that Massacre Rampage! The awesome chick!_

_Yeah I think so!_

_Yeah! I am! _Massacre thought back with a grin in the boys directions as she walked by them.

_Woah you really are aren't you? You're so awesome! And really pretty! _The one named Eeron thought, "nice to meet you."

_Thanks. _"Nice too meet you two as well." She smiled, "Do you know where the café is?"

"Yeah, we can show the way right Liam?" Eeron asked turning to the other guy, they were obviously Weres.

"Yeah follow us." Liam agreed and began to walk Massacre and Eeron followed her.

"So is it true what people say, about you being able to go into peoples minds and see what they see?"

"I can, depending on who they are and why and its more like reading there minds but they are sending me the images." She replied. The café was on the eastern half of the island and hidden behind a lot of trees, "thank you boys." She smiled waving at them and disappearing into the café.

She set her laptop down on the table and turned it on. It took a few minutes for it to start up.

_HKHorror signed on_

HKHorror says: hey how are things going there?

IBite69 says: it's all good over here Master, how are Eric, Pam, and Sookie?

HKHorror says: they are good! OMG Winnie the Pooh and Christmas too! I didn't know they made one.

IBite69 says: oh you didn't lol well there is ;)

HKHorror: jerk. Have a good night; don't bite unless they ask for it.

_HKHorror has signed off_

Massacre closed out of her IM and opened the internet and began to search for Winnie the Pooh and Christmas too. She sat for a half an hour watching it, when it was over she closed her laptop and set it back on the cart, thank god she didn't have to drag it around.

She knew she laptop was safe though, nobody would try to steal something that wasn't there's. she looked down at her cell, "better go find Sookie." She sighed and headed off to the other side of the island where the spa was.

"Hello, can I help you?" A kind voice asked.

"Yes, im looking for Sookie Stackhouse. Is she done?"

"Yes. She's in the back getting dressed."

"Cool thanks, can you tell her Massacre is here." She asked smiling. The woman nodded and headed into the back room.

"Hey Sookie, you smell lovely." Massacre smiled, "Enjoy the spa?"

"Yes I did very much thank you." She smiled as they walked outside into the setting sun.

"Well Pam and Eric are meeting us at the dining hall." Massacre said pulling Sookie toward the dining hall.

* * *

_**I don't know when I'll update again and sorry its so short the next chapter will be long**_

_**~E.S.C.N**_


	5. Chapter 5

But instead of going to the dinning hall Massacre took Sookie to her cabin, "Wait here." She commanded before heading into the back of the room.

"You smell wonderful Sookie." Pam's voice called out, Sookie spun around, Pam was sitting in an arm chair over by the fire place. Her hair was down hanging in curls framing her face and she was in a pale blue dress.

"T-thanks Pam." She stuttered.

"Pam where's that dress at?" Massacre voice called out from in the bedroom.

"Closet." Pam replied staring at Sookie, "go ahead and wait in the bathroom Sookie."

She ordered. Sookie nodded and went into the bathroom; Massacre came in a few minutes later with a red dress and black pumps in her hand, "change into this." Massacre demanded hanging the dress on the back of the door and then leaving closing the door behind her self.

"You look lovely Pam." Massacre giggled sitting on the arm of the chair, "I love your hair being curly." She lightly ran her hand over Pam's hair curling it around her finger.

Pam pulled Massacre down into her lap, "thanks." She softly kissed Massacre on the lips and smiled at her.

"Sookie you look lovely." Massacre exclaimed smiling at her "doesn't she Pam?"

"Yes. Quite lovely." Pam agreed smiling, "Massacre go change."

She hopped up and went into her room, "DO HER HAIR!"

"Sit right there Sookie." Pam said pointing at the couch. She went into the bathroom and came back out with a few things before beginning to do Sookie's hair.

"Perfect." She said and went back into the bathroom, "you look edible. Both of you."

Sookie turned around; Massacre was standing in the door way in a short purple dress that stopped above her knees, it had a sash was tied around her waist and it was strapless.

Her hair was in a long thick braid hanging down her back, "Thank you." Both of them replied.

"Ready for dinner Sookie?" she nodded and they both exited the room Pam following behind them.

The walk to the dinning hall only took 10 minutes and they were able to get there before it became to crowded, "Sookie go sit with Eric. He's been waiting here for you." Massacre said giving the blonde a tiny shove in the direction of the blonde Viking.

He stood as Sookie approached the table and pulled her chair out for her, "You look lovely tonight Sookie." He whispered in her ear kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Eric. You too." And he did he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt. His hair was down as it usually was.

"Would you like to order ma'am?"

"Yes. Can I get the snow crab with extra butter?"

"Of course." The waiter said walking back to the kitchen, there was a water glass on the table already, Eric had ordered it for her.

"Did Pam and Massacre decide to dine at another table." She nodded, "hmm okay then." He leaned forward and took a deep breath, "you smell good."

She blushed and looked down at the table; Eric chuckled and shook his head as the lights began to dim.

Sookie looked up and over to the stage, "welcome. We are having a special treat tonight; Massacre Rampage has agreed to sing for us tonight."

A few gasps and a few happy cheers filled the hall as Massacre walked onto the stage, _if you don't want me to see into your mind I suggest you close it now Sookie. _

_What do you mean?_

I warned you. All eyes were turned to Massacre as she began to sing softly, "Yume? Tada no yume Na no ni unmei Furueteru Koi o shitte Kuchibiru ga Setsunasa ni anata dake o yonden da. Waitin' for you watashi no omoi ni hayaku Toiki no hana tobashite dakishime ni kitte kudasai Daitan na kukuhaku kokoro ga nozon deru Anata o mitsumeru me kara hitoshi zuku Koboreru jounetsu wa namida no sei ni shite Jidaimashou Futari wa nan doumo meguri au no dream Nami? Kin no nami Kono kimochi Sarawarete Koishiteru Doushitara Aitasa ga osaerareru no deshou? Shinin' my heart anata ga watashi no naka de Terasu himitsu irusareru tameni ai o kudasai "Eien no tokimeki, aru no" to sasayaita Anata ga itoshi sugiru to kurushikute Yakusoku ga hoshii to negau wagamama sae Chisui desu Kono mama ima o zetaetai my heart Daitan na kokuhaku kokoro ga nozon deru Anata o mitsumeru me kara hitoshi zuku Koboreru jounetsu wa namida no sei ni shite Jidaimashou Futari wa nan doumo meguri au no dream."

Massacre's head was filled with images, horrid things had been seen and she was seeing every one of them. Soon making everyone in the room at peace, even Sookie, who had failed to close off her mind and block Massacre, was soon coming to peace with every thing she had seen or had done to her was being shoved into Massacre's head and putting her at peace. She had a huge smile plastered on her face.

Massacre continued to sing the song over and over for about three hours until her voice began to go out and she fainted on the stage.

"Massacre!" Pam jumped up from her seat and onto the stage in the blink of an eye, "Massacre are you okay?" she tilted Massacre's head up to face her, "Ayslin?"

"I'm fine. You're such a worry wart." She giggled laying her head on Pam's shoulder, "bed time now." Pam smiled and picked Massacre up.

"Sorry everyone, Massacre needs some rest." Pam said walking off stage and out the door. Eric and Sookie were still sitting at there table in a daze, Sookie's crab was all gone and the waiter came and cleared the table.

"Are you ready to go to the room? I need to talk to you?"

"Eric, maybe we could talk on the beach? It so nice outside."

"Of coarse Sookie." He replied standing up and pulling out her chair for her and taking her hand as they walked down to the beach.

"Its so pretty out here at night." Sookie gushed as they sat down on the sand, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Our bond."

"Oh." Eric sighed and took of his dress shirt, he had a black tank on underneath it.

"When you took my blood again, back at the hotel. Our bond was pretty strong before that. When you took it again it made it extremely strong not permanent but pretty close. But I feel like I forced my blood on you and I don't like that feeling. You don't feel like I forced you to drink it do you?"

Sookie looked at him appalled "Of course not Eric. It was my choice to make. I didn't have to drink your blood. I choose to." She smiled at him and rested her hand on his shoulder, "I could have said no. To both of you. In the end Andre would have forced me to drink his and you offered me yours. Thank you Eric."

He smiled at her and rubbed his face on her hand, "thank you Sookie. I feel very relived now." She smiled back and then shivered, "its cold out here."

He took his shirt and draped it over her shoulders pulling her close to his chest, "shall we go inside?"

"Yes please." She said curling her head into his chest. He laughed lightly and picked her up running back to the room, he set her down just outside the door and fished the key out of his pocket. After unlocking the door he picked her up again, carried her into the bathroom and ran the water in the bathtub.

Sookie flipped the switch on for the floor and watched as Eric filled the tub with water and bubble bath. Sookie went into the bedroom and kicked her shoes off. Eric came up behind her and began softly kissing her neck down her shoulders and sliding the zipper down on the back of her dress.

"Come on the baths ready." He whispered and picked her up and went into the bathroom closing the door behind them.

"Massacre are you feeling okay now?" Pam asked opening the bedroom door and peering around the corner, Massacre was curled up on the bed her arms tucked under head, she was still in her shoes and dress. Her hair was still braided and her make up was still on, "you should really take your makeup off."

"Im to tired." She replied, "You do it."

Pam rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. She grabbed two cloths and got one wet before sliding into the bed next to Massacre and gently wiping the makeup of her face, "all better." She smiled, "to many images for you to handle dear?"

"Mhm." She said curling into a tighter ball closing her eyes tighter, "singing might help."

"I'll close my mind."

"Okay." Massacre said and began to sing softly, "yureru HAATO ga furiko no you ni migi de tokimeku hidari de Sadness amaku torokete ima setsunaku mitsumeaimashou otome junjouki tsubomi da nante sonna KOTOBA ja arifureteru datte bimyou na modokashisa wo dare ka wakatte! Maze adokenai KIMOCHI demo otona no koi ni Yes yoku niteru TOKO mo aru kono atsusa wa akogare yori akogare ijou no yume wo idaiteru dakara shoujo ja irarenai hodo ai wo yobu watashi dake ja watashi dake ja nai minna hajiraitsutsu tomerarenai naze aitaku naru no?

mune no CHOKOREITO biyaku ni natte ochiru shizuku de kuchibiru Panic akaku somareba kuzuresou de

nigete shimau kamo mujaki hakanai yousei da tte chigau HONTO wa tobidashitai

sotto kokoro wo nozoite mite motto shitte yo! Shade JERASHII no kage ga sasu watashi no meiro No makenai wa seikai wa tada hitotsu ne shinjitai to shinjite iru no to chikau asu ga aru towa ni shoujo wa tsumugitsuzukeru monogatari anata no naka anata no naka ni mo nemuru hana ga aru no okoshitai wa dareka ga tsumu mae ni akogare yori akogare ijou no yume wo idaiteru dakara shoujo ja irarenai hodo ai wo yobu watashi dake ja watashi dake ja nai minna hajiraitsutsu tomerarenai

naze aitaku naru no?" Pam smiled, Massacre's voice was beautiful and like listening to a lullaby. She felt her self slipping into a peaceful sleep as Massacre sang.

Massacre smiled as she watched the vampire beside her fell asleep, she wrapped her arms around Pam and tucked her head into her shoulders, "goodnight love." She whispered.

Eric and Sookie were laying in the bed tangled up in the sheets, Sookie's head was tucked under Eric's chin and he was rubbing her back softly, "I love you Eric." She said.

He stopped rubbing and looked down at her, "what was that lo-Sookie?"

"I said I love you." She said shyly looking down.

"You love me?" Sookie blushed deeply and looked down.

"Yes."

"I love you too." He replied smiling and kissing the top of her head before rubbing her back more.

_**Longer as promised :}I hope you liked it. **_

_**The songs were: **__**Kuchibiru Daydream or Lips Daydream you can find the English translation on http:/ /www. Animelyrics. Com /anime /strawberrypanic /kuchibiruday .htm**_

_**Just take out the dots.**_

_**And the second was: **__**Shoujo Meiro de Tsukamaete or  
Catch Me Inside the Young Lady's Maze**_

_**And the translation is: http:// www. Animelyrics .Com/ anim e/strawberrypanic /shoujomeiro. htm**_

_**Review please :]**_

_**~~E.S.C.N**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie sighed and rolled over again it was only 2 in the morning, Eric was still awake and she wasn't ready for bed yet, "Eric?"

"Yes Lover?"

"What exactly happened to Massacre last night?"

Eric sighed and sat up a little, "did she not tell you about her ability?" Sookie shook her head, "well she is a telepath, but unlike you she was one of the few trained to use her ability. Like thinking to someone and reading vampire's minds. She can also get images of peoples past, like what she did tonight, her singing caused people to want to forget there troubles, therefore thinking them, and oddly it can put everyone at peace. Massacre passed out because she was singing to much and got winded and she also had to many memory's coming into her head. That's why she told you to close off your mind, not that you listened." He chuckled.

"How do you know that?"

"You looked like everyone else, at peace. Which mean she probably saw everything, you can ask her tomorrow when she'll be feeling better. Hopefully."

"That's so weird; there are people who can train you to use your telepathy?"

"Yes. You know the telepath that was talking to you when we first arrived?"

"Yeah."

"She's one of them. Massacre is another." He said, "You should get some sleep you look tired." Sookie sighed and snuggled into his side. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep.

When Sookie woke up Eric wasn't there any more, he had probably gone down to his coffin after she had fallen asleep.

_Massacre?_

_Hmm?_

_Any plans for today?_

_Yeah. Just get dressed and meet me at the dining hall, all you can eat buffet._

_Oh yummy. I'll be there soon._

Sookie jumped up from her bed and into the bathroom to get dressed. Once that was done she rushed down to the dinning hall. Massacre was already there waiting for her, "good morning. Don't you look lovely this morning." She giggled.

"Morning, you feeling better?"

"Yep, much better," She smiled, "and even better once I get some food."

They ended up sitting at the bar with plates full of pancakes and eggs and bacon along with some milk and juice. "Mmm, this is so delicious!"

"Yes, it is." Sookie agreed, "Very delicious."

"Alright come on." Massacre said once they were done and stood up heading for the door, "I suppose my dad told you what I could do and why."

"Yes he did."

"Well I can also block people out and it doesn't take that much work so we're going to see someone who can help you with that."

Sookie looked confused but followed Massacre anyways, they went back across the beach to a building right next to the spa, it was tiny and nobody appeared to be there. But Massacre went in anyways all the way in the back where a tiny room with a fire place and three chairs were, as well as a tall brown haired woman was sitting in her chair watching the fire, "Sandra."

The woman nodded and waved them over to the two remaining chairs, "welcome back Ayslin, and who is your friend?"

"Sandra this is Sookie Stackhouse, Sookie this is Sandra Patterson, my mentor."

"Ah, so this is the other telepath you were telling me about."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, today I will be your mentor. First we will work on blocking. Ayslin will be thinking random things, you need to block her, but not forcefully. Just relax and try to focus on something other then her thoughts. Begin."

_Wow, they were so loud last night, I mean really they woke Pam up, what a set of lungs she has. _Sookie was blushing deeply but trying to concentrate on something else.

_Hmm, no wonder Pam thought she was lucky, hmm weird. Didn't need to hear my dad though I mean really scar me for life. Maybe that's why- _her voice was gone, Sookie was a deep scarlet color by now and trying to look away, she didn't even realize that she couldn't here Massacre's thoughts, "very good Sookie."

"What?"

"What ever you were thinking you kicked Ayslin's thoughts out of your head. You can even hear her calling to you can you?"

"Uhm no." the woman smiled.

"Now we try searching for people, unlike when you did it before. Sit right there next to Ayslin on the floor." Sookie did as she was told and sat knee to knee with Massacre.

"Close your eyes and open your mind, don't try to find peoples brain waves, just have it open." Sookie did as she was told, she could here the brains of vampire's shifters and other demons, and they were all staticy but still there.

"Now just open your mind." She let out a deep breath, and then she could here, well no see a few images, Eric's dream. She gasped and opened her eyes and closed the connection.

"Are you okay Sookie?"

"Yes, I saw Eric's dream."

"Hmm still the only vampire you can read. Maybe you can just read him." Massacre said, "Is that possible?"

"Yes. It is."

"But it is odd that you can read vampires, Ayslin, even I can't. It may be because you are half vampire. You are a mix of everything. You are by far the most abnormal girl I know."

"Hmm. Oh! I have to go. Sookie find your way to the café when Sandra's done with you." She giggled and shot up off the ground and out the door.

"That girl. No respect for being courteous." Sandra said shaking her head, "alright, try to read thoughts im not thinking, normally I wouldn't do this so quickly but im leaving tomorrow. You seem to be learning quickly though. Ayslin took a bit longer."

"How do I read them?"

"Just try you will get it." Sookie sighed and looked at Sandra, then closed her eyes, _come on child you can do it._

She pushed harder, nothing and then once more she tried and pushed through the normal barrier _Oh, did I leave my oven on?_

"I sure hope you didn't that wouldn't be good." Sandra smiled.

"Very good child. You may go now if you would like, I need to go check my oven." Sandra got up and shuffled into the kitchen of the house. Sookie smiled and stood up slowly making her way outside.

"Wonder where it is.."

"Are you lost miss?" a big tall man asked coming up beside her, "looking for someone?"

"Uhm no. I was looking for the café." Sookie replied.

"Oh, I can show you the way." The guy said, "follow me." He walked off to the left toward the wooded area. "I'm Max."

"Sookie, pleasure to meet you."

"You too." They were pretty deep in the forest by now, "you sure are pretty here by yourself?" he asked turning around to face her and pinning her to the tree, "would be a pity if you weren't." he ran his hand down her hair.

_SHIT! Oh no oh no oh no! _his hand traveled down her body, she tried to shove him away but she couldn't find the strength to shove him away, so she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed.

Massacre was sitting in the café watching an episode of Strawberry Panic when a scream ripped through the almost silent café. She jumped up from her seat, _Sookie._

Pam and Eric who were sleeping in their coffin's still woke up as well, "Sookie." They both jumped out of there coffins and ran toward the forest.

_**Yes, this actually has a point and I will update A.S.A.P review please :]**_

_**~E.S.C.N**_


	7. Chapter 7

Massacre jumped up from her laptop and took off toward the scream as fast as she could, she could feel Eric and Pam stirring, the sun wasn't set yet, but going down. She knew Eric wouldn't stop, _Pam stay in the cabin!_

She knew it was no use because she smelt the burning of vampire flesh. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _She ran as fast as her feet could, which wasn't very fast at the moment since they had the instinct to go to Pam.

They had gotten very deep in forest and Sookie didn't know if anyone had heard her screams, but she was scarred, the Max had her pinned to the tree, "what are you?" he asked sniffing her neck, "you smell like vampire."

"I-i-m not." She whispered,

"But part Fae." Sookie's eyes widened.

"Get your hands off of her." Eric's voice hissed, "now."

"Eric who do you think your talking to."

"Max." he hissed when the big man turned his head to grin at Eric.

"Holy shit." Massacre whispered as she skidded into the area they were in Pam seconds behind her. Both vampires' faces were burned along with anything else that was showing.

"I said get your hands off of her." Eric repeated.

"Now Eric, don't talk like that." Max said turning to him and pinning him against the tree by his throat, directly in the sun light.

"Daddy!" Massacre cried as his face began to smoke and burn.

"Daddy? You have a child." Eric gritted his teeth together as Pam stepped in front of Massacre, "well well well.."

"Leave them alone." Eric growled.

"Don't talk to me like that Eric." He replied.

"Sorry master." Eric whispered. Massacre grabbed Pam's arm and pulled her back a little bit.

"Master?" Sookie whispered.

"Yes, I am Eric's creator." Max grinned.

"Please stop your hurting him!" Massacre sobbed.

"What are you going to do about it." He pushed Eric more into the sun. Massacre whimpered and began to walk away. Max grinned, but then she came back, in full cat form and launched herself at his throat. He back handed her and sent her into a tree but she jumped back at him and sunk her teeth into the arm holding Eric, he dropped Eric to the ground and grabbed Massacre by the throat and tossed her away.

Pam's fangs jutted out and she jumped at Max's, he back handed her into a tree knocking her out. Eric got back to his feet and launched himself at Max his fangs sinking into his throat. He clamped down and ripped his head back and pulling a huge chunk from his neck.

Max growled in pain and shook Eric off. Eric broke a branch off one of the palm trees and jabbed it into Max's back, "don't touch _my _bonded." He hissed as the vampire began to die and finally was dead.

Sookie sobbed and dropped to the ground at the base of the tree, "Sookie come here." Eric whispered from where he was on the ground. She crawled over to him and into his lap, "shush lover, its okay. Its okay your safe." All Sookie could think of was her uncle, who bill had killed, that had done almost the same thing to her as a child. She sobbed into Eric's shirt clinging to him tightly.

He softly stroked her hair as she continued to sob, "daddy, are you okay?" Massacre was behind Pam, investigating the wound on her head.

"Yes, are you okay Ayslin?"

"I'm fine." She replied, her eyes were a golden yellow color and an almost cat like shape with the normal cat slits. She was turning her head around in all directions inspecting Pam.

"Lover." She whispered nuzzling her neck, there wasn't a response, "I'm sorry Sookie, I shouldn't have left you."

"You left her? Did you know Max was here." Massacre nodded, "and you left her alone? She's part Fae! He could smell that."

"I know. I am sorry."

"I don't care if your sorry! He could have..Ayslin! damnit!" Eric growled, "just get out of my sight. Don't you dare touch her." He hissed as massacre's hand moved to pick up Pam. Massacre's hand pulled back and she ran off into the darkness.

"Sookie im sorry if that made you remember." She whispered as she ran off.

"Pam, wake up." Pam's eyes opened slowly, "can you walk?" she nodded and got to her feet.

"Go to my cabin, order some blood, I'll be there shortly." Eric said still running his hand through Sookie's hair while she cried into his shirt. Once she had calmed down a little he picked her up and carried her back to the cabin where Pam was sitting on the floor staring at the fire.

Eric put Sookie into the bed, she was sleeping now so he left her in the bed to rest some more and headed down stairs.

"She knew Max was on the island?" Pam asked staring at the fire.

"Yes."

"So you sent her away."

"Yes I did." Eric responded, "I'm sorry if that angered you."

"She is your daughter. What you do to her is your decision, im going to go to bed. My face is very burnt goodnight master." She said disappearing out the door.

Eric sighed and went to his coffin and went to sleep as well.

Sookie was still sleeping when Eric woke up the next night. He got up from his coffin and went up stairs, "Sookie?" he said shaking her arm lightly.

"Yes?" she asked opening her eyes.

"Did you sleep all day?"

"Yes." She replied, "and im hungry can we get some room service?"

"Sure, ill go call in." he said heading down stairs. Sookie sat up and looked down at the dresser there was a note on it,

**Sookie, sorry for what happened, I shouldn't have left you alone on the island when I knew Max was there. I'm sorry if your memories came back. There are three tickets here for you Eric and Pam to return to Bon Temps tomorrow morning. I have already flown back. I will be out of your house when you return. **

**-MHR**

"Eric, Massacre got us tickets back to Bon Temps." He grunted and picked up the tickets putting them in his pocket.

"She's moving out."

"Good." He said, "Your food will be here soon. Im going to go pack." He said heading back down stairs. Sookie stood up and grabbed her clothes and began to fold them and put them back into her suitcase.

"Your dinner is here." Eric called from down stairs. Sookie grabbed her case and went down stairs. A plate full of snow crab and a cup of water were sitting on the table, Eric's suitcase was sitting by the door along with Pam's. The vampire's were both sitting on the couch. Sookie sat down at the table and began to eat her food, "the plane leaves at 12:00."

"Okay." Sookie said cracking one of the crab's legs and putting the meat in the butter.

She only ate three of the twelve legs and left the other nine on her plate. She wasn't very hungry after last night.

"What time is it?"

"11:30." Eric answered.

"I'm ready to leave when you are." Sookie sighed.

"Alright lets go." Eric stood up and walked over to the door with Pam.

As they were walking Sookie thought of something, "it was noon how were you two able to get to the forest?"

"It was clouding over after we went to sleep it began to rain."

"But it looks so dry."

"Yes it does." They boarded the plane and took there seats Pam refusing to look at Eric.

"Why did you send Massacre away?"

"Because, Max always wants what someone else has, and he has a thing for Fae. Since you are mine he could take you from me and you would have no protection and don't get grouchy, the blood bond makes you mine."

Sookie rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, "and she knew he was on the island and didn't tell me and left you alone." He was digging his fingers into the arm rests.

"Why didn't he take Massacre?"

"She's not human, not as easy to take down and she can cover her scent."

"Oh, so you sent her away."

"Yes." Sookie remained silent for the rest of the trip once they landed Pam took off and Sookie climbed in Eric's car.

"Won't you be punished for killing him?"

"Probably. You know this is the second time I've killed someone for you." He sighed, "And it's been worth it."

_**Review please. :] I hope that clears up any confusion over the vampires not burning to ash.**_

_**~E.S.C.N**_


	8. Chapter 8

_This is the second time I've killed someone for you. And it's been worth it._

Those words played over and over in Sookie's head all day as she worked serving people. She was so worked up over everything that was going on that she didn't even realize she was blocking out everyone's thoughts.

Eric had been called to the king for killing Max. Pam was always lurking around her house, as if Eric had ordered it, but she never said anything. Pam wasn't acting like her normal self. She wouldn't talk to Eric even if he ordered it of her and Massacre was missing.

The sun was setting and like clock work the sun set and Pam was at the bar sitting on a stool, "true blood?"

"Yes please." She sighed; Sookie heated up the blood and set it down in front of Pam who spun it around.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sookie questioned.

"Massacre's roommate called she's disappeared. Ayslin Simmons bought a plane ticket to Europe."

"Simmons?"

"That was her mom's last name."

"Im sorry Pam."

"I should have known she would have run back home." Pam sighed sipping a little of the blood.

"I'm ready to go are you?"

"Yes, Eric should be returning tonight."

"Okay, do you know what happened to him?"

"He will tell us when he arrives." Pam replied getting into the passengers seat.

"Okay."

The drive back to Sookie's house was silent, as it usually was. Pam didn't bother with small talk anymore.

When they got to Sookie's house a huge black blob was on her front porch, "Pam what is that?"

"Hmm, Eric sent Bubba over." Pam shrugged, "come on." She opened the door and got out of the car. Sookie followed her, slowly, up the stairs. Sure enough Bubba was sitting on her front porch.

"Hey Bubba, why are you here? Not that I mind."

"Hello Miss Sookie, Mister Eric sent me over here to watch you two while he wasn't here."

"Do you know when he'll be here?" Pam asked.

"Soon I hope. I'm mighty hungry. I'm going to go into the forest now." He said and walking into the forest. Sookie unlocked the door and let Pam into the house.

"Would you like some blood?"

"No thanks." She replied sitting down in the chair.

"Alright." She went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. Then went and sat on the couch in her living room to wait for Eric. She turned on the TV and watched the news for a little bit before a knock on the door signaled Eric's arrival.

"Why is he knocking?" Sookie asked. Pam shrugged and walked over to the door opening it.

"Master." She greeted. Sookie walked over to the door. Eric was standing outside with a brown haired girl, or vampire, Sookie guessed.

"My punishment." He sighed.

"Oh."

"Molly, this is Sookie and Pam."

Pam rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room, "you can come in." Sookie said walking back into the living room as well.

Molly and Eric followed behind, Molly staying a little bit farther away from Sookie then Pam and Eric.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I am your master and you have to do what ever I say." He replied coldly sitting down next to Sookie.

"Why would you bring me in a human's house?"

"Because if you try to eat her, I get a reason to kill you."

"Eric." Sookie's eyes were wide in alarm.

"Don't worry lover. She won't touch you." He promised wrapping his arm around her protectively, "my punishment for killing one of our kind is to create a new one."

"I'm not having anything to do with this girl." Pam warned.

"Of course not. I have other minions that will." He grined.

"Eric are you talking about Bill?"

"What ever would give you that idea? I was talking about the reason I had to make her!"

"Ayslin is back in Europe."

"Since when?"

"A few days ago, you told her to go. She did."

"Then yes. I was talking about Bill."

Sookie rolled her eyes, "would you like some blood?"

"Yes please."

"Pam?" she nodded, "Molly?"

"No." she replied looking out the window boredly, "who is that moving around out there?"

"Probably Bill or Bubba." Pam sighed and turned to look, "Bill." And then there was a knock on the door.

Sookie opened it and walked away, "come in." Bill cautiously put his foot through the door and entered the room.

"You called for me." He said tightly.

"Yes, I need you to take care of that." He said nodding his head toward Molly.

"What makes you think I will?"

"Because im telling you to." Bill's eyes went wide, "Molly go with Bill. You listen to him now." Eric said waving his hand. Bill looked very angry but followed Molly out the door anyways."

Eric smiled happily and took the blood Sookie handed him. Sookie handed one to Pam also and then sat down on her couch next to Eric.

"So, no more trouble?"

"None that I know of, other then needing to find Massacre."

"Why?"

"The council found out about her. They're after her."

_**Well, last chapter :]**_

_**Review please : D**_

_**~E.S.C.N**_


End file.
